


five first meetings

by hawwkette (pandacchi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/hawwkette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Hales deal with a lot of crying kids, Scott has asthma, Derek angsts, Stiles talks a lot (except when he doesn’t) and everyone is a lot younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five first meetings

**001\. Scott and Stiles**

The first time Scott meets Stiles they’re 9, and it’s actually not the first time Stiles meets Scott. Also, Stiles isn’t Stiles just yet, but he will be soon.

Scott is running in the park, even though he’s not supposed to, even though he knows that after five more minutes of doing this his throat will constrict and he will start coughing and gasping for air. But the inhaler in his pocket is giving him the reassurance to go on; that, and the humiliation he felt at school this morning in PE class still burning under his skin.  
The memory of the familiar tightness, of the teacher’s reprimand, of the other kids’ laughter, makes him run just a little bit faster. He can get the hang of this, no one ever said he couldn’t get better with some training, right?

Suddenly there’s someone appearing out of nowhere right in front of him and Scott hasn’t got the time to stop. They literally run into each other and land on their backs with two _whoa_ that sound more painful than surprised. Unfortunately, that’s exactly the moment his lungs decide to stop functioning properly; he fumbles in search of his air in his pocket…but it’s not there.  
He can feel the anxiety get a grip on his whole body and he jerks his head up to locate his inhaler, until he hears a _hey, here!_ and there it is, right in his face.

Scott takes it quickly and breaths through it, and now he can take a look at the kid he just knocked off his feet. He remembers seeing him at school but Scott can’t remember his name.

“You okay?”

Scott is still a little breathless, but it’s just the aftermath of the run now and not any malfunction; he manages a “Yeah. I just- I’ve got-”

“Asthma, I know.” The kid smiles at him and Scott can’t tell if he’s being sheepish or pitying. “It’s a disorder that causes the airways of the lungs to swell and narrow, leading to wheezing, shortness of breath, chest tightness, and coughing.” 

Now he definitely looks embarassed. “I’ve. I looked it up. Maybe. That’s what the internet said, anyway. I think that is what you have? Is that what you have?”

Scott just blinks at him.

“Oh hey, don’t worry about it, I take meds too, you know? Adderall, it’s for ADHD. That’s what I have by the way, you know what that is? Of course you don’t, no.”

“Uhm.”

“Sorry, I’ve just taken some and I tend to talk a lot when I do. Not that I don’t talk a lot anyway, it’s a problem, ask my father. You were running?”

“Uhm. Yeah.”

“Oh…okay. I could run with you? I mean, if you want. I mean, I run sometimes too, we could, you know. Run? Together?”

This kid is confusing but he’s offering Scott a hand and a smile and Scott takes it and the kid pulls him back up on his feet.

Scott smiles back. “Okay. That would be great, I mean.” 

“Yeah? Great, let’s go.” and then he playfully pushes Scott back on track and they start running side by side.

“I’m Scott, by the way.” 

The kid laughs at that, but it’s not mocking at all and Scott finds himself grinning. “I know that, we’re in PE together.”

“And you’re Stiles-…something, right?”

 

**002\. Derek and Kate**

The day Kate Argent arrives at Beacon Hills High, Derek knows it before she even enters his classroom: she’s beautiful. He knows because there’s a new smell in the teachers’ room and it’s wonderful, it’s; she smells like everything Derek has ever wanted and never knew he could have.

When Derek gets to his History class she’s there. Mrs Collins introduces her as a college graduate who will assist her for the rest of the week for her internship. Even if Derek didn’t have eyes, he’d know that she’s the hottest teacher to ever exist, thanks to the excited whispers of his classmates and the general smell of arousal getting too heavy to ignore.

Derek has in fact good eyes, and so does Kate apparently. She catches his stare after smiling at the class and Derek hears her heartbeat speeding up.  
Her smell is getting to his head and he thinks that if he could get drunk, this is what it would feel like. He keeps staring at her and everytime she looks back, Derek swears there’s a hint of arousal mixing with her scent.

Everything about Kate Argent makes him dizzy and nervous and that’s why, when she corners him after school and asks for his number, Derek can only blink and gape. Kate laughs and there’s a glint in her eyes that looks predatory.

“Would you look at that! You’re cute as well as hot!”

Derek doesn’t usually talk very much, but this is the first time he curses himself for his lack of words and general social skills. Laura always teases him for his grumpiness, while Marc encourages his mysterious aura because _it used to get me all the girls in high school, trust me_.

Uncle Peter always says _smile more Derek, you never know who could be falling in love with you_ , so he does. He smiles and hopes Kate will feel even a tiny bit as much as he is starting to feel. It’s scary, in a way; but Derek is sixteen and a wolf and drunk on Kate Argent, and he doesn’t care about anything but the dangerous glint in her eyes, that promises him everything.

He’s so drunk that he never notices how her heart skips a beat when she says, “I really like you, Derek Hale.”

 

**003\. Laura and Scott (and Derek)**

It’s Derek’s first lesson in stealth and they’re out in the woods around the Hale property. Laura stands and waits, alert to any sound or scent. She has every faith in his little brother, he’s always had a knack for stealth and general creepiness.

She smiles and remembers how bad _she_ was when Marc first took her out and started going on about family tradition of pups training. _Pups teach pups until they’re old enough to be trained by adults_ , he explained. She was thirteen, just like Derek is now, and she always complained about being called a puppy. _Pay attention, Laura_ , her brother had reprimanded her, _first lessons are important and you have to remember all of this properly for when you have to train Derek_.

It took her days for Marc not to pick her scent miles before she could even think of attacking. Three years later, she can’t even get a sniff of Derek and this is only his first day, damn him.

She’s so tuned in on her brother’s scent, that she only picks up the other smell when she can already hear the rustling of dead leaves. It’s a human, a kid, he must be a few years younger than Derek.

She approaches him carefully and throws a wary “Hey, kiddo.” his way.  
The kid turns abruptly, eyes wide and a little scared; tears are streaming down his cheeks.

“Hey, sorry I startled you. Are you alright?”

He sniffs and wipes off his tears with the back of his hand. “’M okay.” His voice is wet and there’s more tears threatening to fall. Laura walks further and kneels in front of him.

“That doesn’t sound very okay to me…what happened?”

“I- nothing. It’s- I’m okay.” His heart skips a beat.

“Mmm. What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Scott.”

“Okay, Scott. Tell me then, why are you out here in the woods?”

“I. I lost my inhaler. It’s like my air, I need it to breath sometimes.”

Laura smiles and reaches out to ruffle his hair. “It’s pretty important, then. What do you say, can I help you find it?” He nods and sniffs again, but there are no more tears in his eyes now.

“Thank you, miss.” “My name is Laura.” “Thank you, miss Laura.”

She takes his hand and shakes it enfatically, then she stands up still gripping the smaller hand. They start roaming around, Laura is playfully kicking leaves, trying to get a smile out of Scott.

She manages to do just that when she accidentally trips on a rock and stumbles forward, almost falling face first and taking Scott down with her. His laugh is heartfelt, even though there’s a small cough at the beginning and end of it.

“Is this what you’re looking for?”

Both Laura and Scott jump at the voice. Derek is right behind them, holding up an inhaler with a very smug look on his face.

“Jesus, Derek!” Laura walks up to him to snatch it out of his hand. He outright smirks at her.

“Do I pass the test then, teacher?”

Laura sticks out her tongue at him over her shoulder, while she walks back to Scott. “No need to look so smug about it, son. I was distracted, we are repeating the test.”  
When she reaches the kid the smile is back on her face, she kneels again and holds out the inhaler for him.

“See, Scott? We found it! I’m sorry about my little brother, he hasn’t got any social skills or manners.”

Scott grins at her and then smiles more tentatively at Derek. “Thank you for finding it.”  
Derek only shrugs. Scott takes the inhaler from Laura, who stands up and ruffles his hair again. She lightly pushes the kid in the direction he came from with a laugh and an “Off you go, kiddo!”  
Scott is a few feet away already when Laura calls him back.

“Oh and Scott? Remember that a cute puppy face like yours is better off with a huge smile on it, okay?”  
Scott flashes her with the brightest smile and then rushes off towards town.

Years from now, Scott won’t remember any of this. Derek will recognize the inhaler, though.

 

**004\. Lydia and Peter**

Peter, as the youngest adult in the pack, is assigned to keep an eye on the pups. It didn’t use to be such a hardship, when Derek and Laura were still cute kids with an adoration for their uncle; but Laura is thirteen now, she’s starting to be trained by Marc, she’s gaining confidence and developing an attitude and she _hates_ being treated as a pup. Derek doesn’t talk much, except to Laura, and sometimes it frustrates Peter so much.

Keeping an eye on them mostly means that he has to hang around their school, keeping track of their scent and heartbeat, in case something happens and they accidentally wolf out. Pups have close to no control over their shifting, but the truth is they also have less reason to shift at that age. Only Laura really concerns Peter these days: her heart is starting to flutter more and more in the presence of boys (and girls too sometimes, Peter has noticed) and well, she’s hormonal, which could easily cause sudden mood swings and anger bursts.

Which is why Peter is in the park in front of Beacon Hills Middle School, leisurely doing free throws in the basketball court, when he hears a piercing cry. He leaves the ball immediately and rushes in the direction of the trees; there’s a small girl with ginger hair laying on the grass near some bushes. She must be 3 or 4 and she’s crying loudly for her mother. Peter looks around but he can’t see anyone in the vicinity; he’s the only one that responded to the girl, thanks to his sharp hearing.

“Come here, girl, I’m not gonna hurt you, okay?”

The girl doesn’t stop crying, but she assesses Peter with a long look and she seems to decide to trust him. But as Peter reaches for her, a strong dangerous smell reaches his nostrils: one of the bushes behind her is wolfsbane. The first thought that goes through his head is _who the hell allowed a poisonous plant anywhere near children_ , and then he notices how there are no blue flowers, none at all.

“Oh my God.” He pulls the girl up and takes an attentive sniff at her. “Please tell me you didn’t eat all the flowers, please.”

She looks confused, but she can sense the panic in Peter’s voice so she simply nods. “Oh no.”  
Peter decides fast, he pickes her up in his arms and runs back to the park pathway, hoping to catch the mother’s scent.

“Lydia? Lydia!” Peter is lucky because a woman comes running towards them immediately, holding out her hands to grasp the girl from him.

“Madam, I’m afraid I’ve got bad news, you’ve got to listen to me. I found her near the trees and she’s eaten some flowers that could be really poisonous, you have to take her to the hospital immediately.”

Her eyes widen even more than they already were. “Oh my God!” She moves the girl in her arms until she can look her in the eyes. “Lydia, what have you done?”

“It’s aconite, Madam, you have to get her to the hospital _right now_.”

“Of course, yes, thank you.” She swallows the shock and says another less shaking “Thank you.” before running back to where Peter presumes she parked her car.  
Peter follows them with his eyes, still monitoring Lydia’s heartbeat. It’s strange, aconite has an almost immediate effect and her heart should have already started beating faster, with her body trying to reject the poison, but it’s still only fear that he hears in her rhythm.

Later that evening, Peter goes to the hospital to check on her, because well. Because he cares.  
He asks for a _Lydia, 3 or 4 years old, ginger hair, she came here this morning with aconite poisoning?_ The nurse looks at him funnily and says that she can’t recall any girl coming in with poisoning today.

“She was okay.” Another nurse interrupts them; she’s much younger, probably still in training. ‘Melissa’, reads her plate. “She came in with her mom, saying she probably had aconite poisoning, but it turned out to be a false alarm. She’s alright.”

Peter frowns. That can’t be right. He could swear he smelt wolsbane all over her and the flowers were all cut off. He shakes his head and thanks the nurse. 

Maybe he’s wrong. Or maybe little Lydia is very special.

 

**005\. Derek and Stiles**

Derek is sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. He’s staring at the floor, into nothing. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, how long since they brought his uncle into intensive care, how long since he was screaming his lungs out, crying into Laura’s arms. He doesn’t know where she is now, who is she talking with; probably the sheriff, or the doctors, or the social services.

All of his senses are numbed by the strong smell of medicine and blood. He feels like throwing up, again.  
There’s no one around him, no one bothering him. They probably think it’s best to leave him alone, to his grief, to his pain. Derek is okay with that.

Suddenly, there’s a shadow on the floor and a scent so close that it’s bleeding through the hospital stench. When he briefly looks up, he matches the scent to a boy looming over him.

“Are you sick?” he asks. His voice is high-pitched and he sounds genuinely concerned, for some reason. “Are you waiting for someone?”

Derek doesn’t answer, he glances tiredly at the boy again, wishing for him to just go away. He doesn’t. 

The boy silently takes the seat next to Derek. His legs aren’t long enough to reach the floor and he swings them back and forth.  
He is so close now that Derek can smell the details on him: there’s a hint of the grass of the park, some leather from a car, a distinctive male presence and a strong female perfume. The mix is somehow very calming and Derek decides that concentrating on that is a lot better than smelling ashes on himself.

Neither of them say anything for a long time; there’s just his scent, his steady heartbeat and the shadow of a touch between their shoulders. Derek doesn’t want to think and he ends up losing track of time again.

“Stiles!” 

The boy’s heartbeat accelerates immediately with the voice. “Oh crap.”

He stands up quickly and Derek loses grasp on his scent now, because Laura is back and she’s wrapping her arms around him and all Derek can smell is home, even with underlines of ashes and tears.

Behind his sister’s shoulders, he sees the sheriff catching the boy by the ear. “I thought I told you to stay in the car?” “Sorry, Dad. You know me.” “Go. _Now_ , Stiles!”

6 years later he will smell the boy again, but the female perfume will be gone. Derek will also learn to cherish this moment as the only time Stiles could shut the hell up.


End file.
